


Merrier the More

by MFLuder



Category: Original Work
Genre: (light), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Jared has a loving dom boyfriend. The only downside is that he's a switch who doesn't get to exercise his dominate side often. Fortunately, Michael is a boyfriend who is willing to share; he finds the perfect sub for Jared in Jace who is tall, dark, and handsome, and might even stick around for more than one night.
Relationships: Male Dom/Male Switch/Male Sub
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Merrier the More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I hope this scratches an itch and is fun to read! I had a lot of fun actually getting to create some original characters.
> 
> (Yes, the title is indeed from Britney Spears' "3".)

Climbing out of the vintage tubes in the local college’s heating and cooling building, Jared is greeted by the typical mass set of dings as his watch receives service once more. Half-focused on listening to his subordinates establish the diagnostic and go over the new plans based on what they saw, he sees three texts from his mother, one from his sister, and one from Michael, in addition to several Twitter and other app notifications.

He reads the one from his boyfriend.

_Hey. Stop by the bar after work._

He responds. _I feel grimy. Just wanted a casual night in. The Bachelor is on._

_It’ll be worth it. ;)_ comes the response.

Sighing, he wraps up, getting the appropriate signatures from the college maintenance staff and calling in to his home office. He’ll be able to put the report and new mock-ups on their desk tomorrow.

The subway fortunately doesn’t take too long, even at rush hour. It’s better from the college than his actual office. Once home, Jared changes out of his work uniform of polo and chinos and pops into the shower, giving himself a good scrub to wash away a day’s worth of dust particles. After the shower, it takes less than twenty minutes for him to add some pomade, shave his five o’clock shadow, and find his nicest tee and the jeans that Michael loves on him. He adds on a pair of Converses that coordinate with the red flannel he throws on for a layer of warmth in the June New York air, spring still lingering.

He walks the five blocks to the bar his boyfriend manages, waving at Cecilia and Stan on his way by. The fires are already lit in the small alley a few of them share as their home. He and Michael do their best to bring them leftovers every night Michael has a bartending shift. They wave back and Cecilia gives him her patented big grin.

When he enters the unassuming building – only a small window that fits one set of booth seats, lit by blinking Christmas lights – he’s greeted with the smell of softened leather, a hint of smoke left lingering from twenty years ago, sweat, and the tang of booze. It’s surprisingly busy for a Monday. Good. Michael tends to put his own tips straight back into the bar’s upkeep, but on an exceptionally good night or week, Jared can convince him to buy something for himself. Michael has been eyeing a new tattoo artist two streets over.

Jared sits at the end of the bar, the only open spot. Michael sees him and gives him a nod, but since Monday’s are usually dead, he’s got a line waiting for drinks and Jared’s in no rush. Once he’s convinced himself to go out post work, he’s game for the whole night. He ponders a menu lazily, like he doesn’t know everything Raoul makes for them, and even some of the special things only the employees and their best friends or partners get to appreciate.

Jared’s elbow gets jostled and he looks up to see Michael’s set his usual Michelob in front of him as well as the handsome, tall man who bumped into him.

“Sorry,” the man says, holding his hands out. He has a slight accent, one of those no accent accents. “Really didn’t mean to—”

“It’s all good,” Jared says, with a shrug. “It’s busy tonight.”

“You must be a regular,” the man says.

Jared blinks up at him, taking in his features with a once over. The man is classically handsome: dark skin glowing in the dim bar lights, thick lips, and a fade into a short-trimmed set of curls along with a thin chin strap beard. His teeth sparkle and his lips twitch with humor as he continues in the face of Jared’s obvious interest. 

“The beer. I noticed the bartender set it down in front of you without having to ask.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Jared shakes himself, clearing his throat that’s gone suddenly dry. He takes a sip of said beer. “Yeah, you could say I’m a regular.”

“Must be nice. I just moved here.”

“To Brooklyn or New York generally?” Jared asks, curious.

“Both, I suppose,” the man responds, swinging his long leg clad in tight jeans over the bar stool next to Jared as soon as the college girl who’d been occupying it moves. Fuck, he even smells good. “Moved from Kansas for a job. I live just a few streets away, now.”

“Must be a nice job,” Jared says, eyebrows raised. This part of Brooklyn isn’t cheap, filling in with hipsters and financiers in the last couple of years, a far cry from when Michael first started working at the bar. Gentrification has been good for business, but it has its drawbacks, too.

The man shrugs, seemingly humble. “A tech start-up. I know, I know, there’s a million of them these days. And why New York? Aren’t all the tech jobs in California?”

“Sound like a lecture you’ve heard a few times.”

“My father. He’s risk-averse and has never been outside Kansas for more than a vacation.”

“But you think you’ve found something good?” Jared asks, lulled further into curiosity by the other man’s openness and good looks.

The taller man nods. “I know the guy through one of my best friends in college. It’s small, but he’s got good venture capital. And it means I get to work in my dream city.” He pauses, taking a sip of the whiskey he’s been holding. “I’m Jace, by the way. Sorry to talk your ear off. My mama always said I talked too much. Good for investors and sales; not great for New Yorkers. Or so I hear.”

“Nah,” Jared says, offering a smile. “I don’t mind. It’s not often I see someone new who isn’t a tourist here. In the city, I mean. I’m Jared.”

Jace continues to chat and Jared listens, happy to have someone occupying his time while he waits for the rush to die down and have a chance to talk to Michael. Michael, who looks great tonight, his tanned skin and furred forearms showing under the rolled-up sleeves of his button up that’s not as crisp as it probably was at two pm when he went in today. A few strands are coming out of his bun, wisping around his lean face and chiseled jaw. It isn’t until his beer is empty that Jared notices the fabric rainbow bracelet around Jace’s wrist.

“Dream city?” he asks, subtly gesturing at the bracelet.

Jace flushes, his skin turning one shade darker. “Caught me. You, ah—?”

Jared nods and gets a small sigh of relief in exchange.

“I, even with being here…I’m so used to Kansas and…”

“It’s tough,” Jared acknowledges. “I’m from the suburbs and even that was tough.”

Jace places his chin on his hand. “Being black and gay in rural Kansas. That was a whole thing.”

“I can’t imagine. Did you have friends though?”

It’s Jace’s turn to nod. “I’m not saying it was a cake walk, but I got lucky. My mama didn’t care, my dad dealt with it, and most people in my school were supportive when I came out. You?”

“Honestly, the hardest part is my job. Everyone I work with is great, I’m pretty straight passing, but I work with a lot of blue-collar types. They might not know, but the things they say. Still pretty homophobic, sometimes.”

There’s a moment of silence where both sit in acknowledgement. It’s interrupted by Michael.

“Hey, Jared! I see you met Jace, already.”

“You know him?” both men manage to ask in unison. Jared rubs at his neck embarrassed while Jace lets out a belly laugh.

“Jace, this is my boyfriend,” Michael says, a big grin on his face and one that Jared knows from every Christmas when he taunts Jared about his gift for weeks.

“This is—? Jared—? Oh.” Jace’s brown eyes turn on him once more, growing dark instead of honeyed. There’s a new appraising look to him as he takes Jared in this time.

“What’s going on, Michael?” Jared asks, feeling a little like a piece of meat and a little like the butt of a joke and yet not entirely concerned.

“Well, I met Jace last night, and let’s say, we got to talking, bartender to patron, and Jace is why I wanted you to come out tonight. Looks like I was right, too. You are getting along.”

Jared raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend and Jace – who until a moment ago, he thought was just an attractive man to chat with.

Michael leans across the counter, lowering his voice enough to not be heard over the music by anyone else. “Jace here is looking for a dom.”

That causes Jared to sit back on his barstool. “Oh. Oh?”

Jace nods, suddenly looking shy, with a hint of darkness on his cheeks that suggests he’s blushing. “I mean, I’ve never been to a club or anything. They don’t have many where I’m from. But I know I like it.”

“It?” Jared needles. 

“Being submissive. It’s not like I only bottom or anything. But I like someone…kind of bossing me around?” The last sentence goes up, like maybe Jace isn’t too sure. Or maybe it’s just the words he’s not sure of.

Jared looks back at Michael. Michael smiles, scratching the light bit of beard he’s been working on growing out. His tattoos flex on his forearm. “Don’t worry, babe. He’s young and new, but confident. We talked about, if he liked you, it’d just be you two for now.”

“You’re not going to be there?” Jared asks, confused. Michael is always there. They only play with other people _together_.

“Oh, no, I’ll be there. Watching.”

Jace blushes again, but his chest puffs out a bit too, his button up stretching nicely across his chest. “I don’t mind. I like people watching. Small numbers, anyway. I’m not going to be a stripper or anything.”

Jared laughs.

Michael continues. “But I wanted you to…well, I know sometimes you want to dom. And you know that’s just not me—”

“I wouldn’t want you to, anyway, _Daddy_ ,” Jared interjects with a wink.

“It’s been so long,” Michael continues, rolling his eyes fondly. “I thought you two could have fun.”

“You’re game with this?” Jared turns to Jace, needing to hear it from him, too.

Jace sets down his drink and turns his brown eyes on Jared entirely. Jared thinks he could drown in their light. “I am. I’m sure I’m not as experienced as you two, but this is part of why I wanted to be here. To meet people who like the same things as me. Where I don’t have to hide or equivocate. You’re both attractive and I can see the connection you share, sitting here. I think I’d like someone – some _people_ – more established to start. To show me.”

Jared considers and by the time Michael brings him a second beer, he’s decided it’s a go. They spend the next few hours eating burgers and discussing random things, as well as how the night might go. The bar closes early on Monday – one of the reasons Michael bartends then – and he shoos them off with a half hour left to close, knowing it’ll be about an hour before he gets home. But not before he gives Jared a hand job in the bathroom, teasing his nipples and whispering dirty things in his ear.

“To make sure you don’t cum too soon,” he says as parting words before leaving Jared panting against the door of the stall, aroused at Michael telling him to cum, and at the prospect of Jace listening to _him_.

~~~

There’s a flurry of motion and limbs as Jared slams Jace against the wall right next to the front door. Jace looms over him, but Jared yanks him down with one hand and the taller man goes willingly, bending both his neck and his knees to get them closer in height.

When their lips meet, it’s like liquid fire running down Jared’s spine, igniting the forge within, and with it, bringing up urges and habits that feel rusty but right. He kisses Jace for several minutes, exploring his hot mouth, tangling their tongues, forcing the other man to follow his lead. By the time he pulls away, both of their mouths are wet, and Jared is sporting a semi in his jeans.

“Safe word?” he asks, wanting to be sure.

“Bananas,” Jace replies with a small smile. His eyes catch the moonlight sneaking through the blinds from the patio window, turning golden.

“Get on your knees,” Jared commands, voice going lower, more serious.

Jace drops instantly.

The power of that leaves Jared’s head spinning. It’s been so long. Yeah, Michael knows how to take him apart and he loves every moment from light dom tones to full on scenes. But the rush of agency, of seeing someone submit to him, to have that trust _placed_ in his hands – it’s as good as sub space.

He knows he’s been staring too long when he sees Jace flinch and his eyes begin to cast downwards. “No, no, Jace. I’m sorry. I…It’s just been so long. I’m normally the one on my knees. Metaphorically, at least,” he jokes, which seems to ease the tension in Jace’s shoulders.

“Would you strip for me?” he asks, instead of commanding, interested in finding out what type of dom Jace prefers. Jared isn’t someone into impact play, but he knows how to be soft or strict and enjoys them equally. Maybe – if this works out – in the future, he can convince Jace to be a bit of a brat and really break into his stern voice. Then again, he loves when Michael puts on his daddy dom act. Maybe Michael would be willing to orchestrate Jared’s actions.

Jace begins to take off the clothes he wore to the bar; first the navy blazer, followed by his light blue button up. Underneath he’s wearing a crisp white undershirt and a thick silver chain hangs loose around his throat. Jared steps forward, stilling his arms and tracing his own fingers over the chain.

“Have you ever worn a collar?”

Jace shakes his head, eyes tilted up to look right into Jared’s.

“You ever think you would?”

Jace licks his lips, leaving them wet and somehow plumper. “Maybe. With the right person. Or people.”

Jared continues to follow the necklace for a moment, then leaves it to run his finger up over Jace’s Adam’s apple and then to his chin. “I’ll just have to make it worth your while.”

He moves his hand to squeeze the side of Jace’s throat, the barest of threats – he isn’t actively into choking unless his sub is, but the intimation always adds a small thrill. He watches as Jace’s mouth drops open, hinting at pink insides and wet heat as he licks his lips. Jared claws at the undershirt Jace is wearing, pulling it off over his head, revealing toned, lean muscle and a hint of chest hair, right over his pecs.

“Oh, god, you’re so hot,” Jared moans and he tilts his hips forward towards the man on his knees. He slides his hand around to cup the back of Jace’s head, rubbing his fingers on the short black hair.

Jace’s lips turn up at the corners knowingly. His eyes fall to half-mast and he looks up at Jared through obscenely long lashes.

He hums. “Yeah, you gonna be a good boy for me? Gonna suck my cock?” 

“Yes, please,” Jace says, his voice tight, neck straining a bit as he leans forward, Jared’s hand on his neck holding him back.

“Alright. Take me out.”

Jace’s fingers are long and dexterous as he begins to undo Jared’s pants. He keeps eye contact the whole time, resting on his knees as he slowly undoes Jared’s pants, first the button, then the zipper. The clicks echo through the apartment until he shuffles the jeans down Jared’s hips.

“I didn’t—” he starts. “I didn’t expect to meet people right away. You’re both so hot. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got.”

Jared, who is pretty proud of his gym workouts, enjoys Jace moving his fingers up momentarily when he says hot, lingering over his abs. Jared doesn’t have the biggest cock out there – Michael is much bigger – but he’s got a cut crease to die for and he preens under Jace’s gaze.

What he lacks in length, though, he makes up in girth, and he doesn’t hate the way Jace appraises him as he finally slides down the black boxer briefs Jared changed into earlier, watching his cock bob up and smack his stomach.

“Suck me,” Jared commands with a whisper, awe creeping in at the beautiful man on his knees in front of him, willingly getting down and being bossed around. “Kiss it first. Taste. Then suck.”

Jace follows the instructions exactly, placing a soft kiss on the tip where Jared has already begun to leak precum. Then his tongue flickers out, tasting the precum. His facial expression doesn’t change so Jared relaxes; he always has a vague fear someone will recoil and hate the particular way he tastes. Call it a holdover from the first blow job he _almost_ got before Chris Panacke ran away and puked.

Jared curls both hands around Jace’s head – light and relaxed – just holding on gently, rubbing his thumbs at Jace’s temples as he begins to slide Jared’s cock in his mouth. He was right; Jace’s mouth is heaven, hot and wet. The sensations add a thrill of excitement that travels down Jared’s spine. Not because Jace is significantly better than Michael, but because it’s new and the way he twirls his tongue and drags his teeth ever-so gently are _different_.

His knees threaten to bend, a habit because he always melts when Michael does this to him, but he holds out, locking them in place. Jace’s mouth stretches wide, taking his girth relatively easy, if pornographic in manner. Jace can’t quite deep throat, backing off every time it gets to be too much, but he never pauses and gives one hell of an enthusiastic blow job. He throws his hands into it too, cupping Jared’s balls, giving him one raised eyebrow as he slips it lower and back, feeling right behind his balls, questing further once given the nod.

He doesn’t enter, no lube in the front hall, but the hint of pressure has Jared feeling an orgasm coming on and he spits out, “Stop.”

Of course, the unfortunate thing is that Jace stops exactly as he is – mouth stuffed with cock. Jared groans and bites his lip; he uses one hand to grip his cock tight to keep from coming. Once he has a hold on himself, he uses both hands to guide Jace off.

When he does, he swears there’s a mischievous glint in Jace’s eye.

“Are you a sub or a _brat_?” he mutters, amused.

Jace looks up at him, eyes still half closed and smiling.

“Just for that, I’m gonna blow you, but you don’t get to come, either.” Jared says, vindictively. Jace moans.

Just then, they hear the rattle of the door and Michael slips in, eyeing them appreciatively. Fair, because they look a bit of a mess. Jared has his pants and underwear down around his knees; Jace in his jeans but naked on top.

“Perfect timing, Michael. Now you can watch while I blow him.”

“Oh,” Michael says, then turns to Jace. “Do you get to come?” 

“No, sir,” Jace says and it’s weirdly hot that he’s calling Jared’s dom ‘sir’ but not him. And now – with Michael here – Jared suspects he’s getting the best of both tonight.

Michael herds them into the bedroom, tutting at Jared’s inability to wait for a soft surface, gathering Jace’s clothes as he follows them. Once in the bedroom, lit only by a string of LED lights, he settles into Jared’s favorite reading chair, undoing the collar of his shirt further than he’s worn it all night and unbuckling his pants. He leaves his hair up, though, apparently not wanting it to obscure the action he’ll get to see while Jared and Jace perform for him.

Jared shoves Jace down on the bed, stripping himself down first, then crawling after him to slide off Jace’s pants, dropping them and his socks to the floor. When he looks at Jace in his skin-tight neon green briefs, he laughs for a moment, until he sees how wet Jace is for him already, the laugh turning into a moan.

He bends down, licking the wet spot, outlining the hefty bulge Jace is barely containing in the fabric. He gets an aborted twitch for his efforts and so he leans in more, dragging his mouth up and down the length of the bulge in front of him, making the underwear damper, getting it to turn a darker shade of green. He sucks at the tip when he finds it, feeling frenzied at the size of Jace, wondering if he’d be willing to be topped from the bottom because Jared feels a desperate need to have his cock in his ass.

Eventually he pulls the briefs down and off, throwing them at his boyfriend who is lazily jacking himself off, being quiet but paying close attention. The action receives a chuckle and grin in response. Jace whines at the moment of distraction, his cock thick and hard and long; clearly desperate for some attention.

Jared has two major skills in the bedroom and they both relate to taking cocks of big sizes. He licks his way up the shaft and then dives down, getting half of Jace’s cock in his mouth on the first go, his hands gripping his thin hips to keep them down on the bed as he does. He watches with delight as Jace’s stomach twitches, muscles quivering as he strains against Jared’s hands.

“Jared,” he sighs, his fingers twisting in the grey sheets beneath him. Jared is momentarily glad he stripped the bed this morning.

“I’m going to blow your mind,” Jared says, sliding off to speak, before adjusting himself to get friction on his own cock and going back down – three quarters of the way.

He feels pleased even as he doesn’t smile, this time maintaining contact and beginning a smooth pace of bobbing his head that lets him slowly take in more cock without triggering his gag reflex. Each movement pushes him down a bit further until finally, he can feel Jace in the back of his throat and his nose is touching skin bare of hair. He begins to swallow then, keeping both of them in place by moving to grip Jace’s hands that are trying to attach in his hair; he’s not quite ready for face-fucking, not with Jace’s cock, anyway.

“I’m gonna, Jared, I’m gonna—"

Feeling the tremble in his legs and the note of panic in his voice, Jared pulls off, grabbing Jace’s cock as harsh as he had his own, stemming any orgasm as he waits for Jace to stop thrashing and whining in the back of his throat.

“Holy fuck. I can’t believe you can do that. No one—” Jace licks his lips, looking a little shocked, and little bit under a spell at the same time.

“He can do more after a time or two with your cock,” Michael speaks up.

“I don’t know if I could handle more,” Jace says with an airy laugh.

Jared can’t help but move up and pull him into a kiss. He grinds his cock into Jace’s upper thigh, right over a tattoo he’ll ask about later.

He pulls back after a bit of making out, considering for a moment, and then he flips the taller man over, amazed with Jace’s willingness to be manhandled by someone smaller than him. His limbs flop in a way that is somehow still graceful, long body moving fluidly over the sheets. Jared leans in to bite at his shoulder and doesn’t spare his teeth. It gets a moan in response, and Jace’s hips twitching up into Jared’s pelvis.

“Mmm, yeah, baby, you like that, huh?” Jared half moans himself, low in Jace’s ear.

“Harder,” Jace says, grinding back into Jared.

“Hmm?” Jared teases, running his lips over the dark shoulder. He ghosts his fingers down over Jace’s side, strong enough to not tickle. 

The accompanying sigh is delighted, but the words are close to begging. “Bite me. Harder.”

“Like this?” Jared whispers, leaning into bite at Jace’s ear. “Or, like this?” he asks as he drags his teeth down Jace’s neck and to the meat of his back. “Or more like this?” he says, right before biting the exact same spot as before, sucking the skin and muscle into his mouth as he does, intent on leaving a bruise.

“Yes,” Jace whines, his legs slipping open enough for Jared to slide his cock in between them, to start little thrusts in between his giving thighs. 

Sitting in the chair, hand still gently playing with his cock, Michael groans, drawing Jace’s attention. His face is smooshed in the pillow, but Jared sees a smile overcome his face and he tilts his hips up higher, almost presenting, giving Michael a show of Jared’s cock slipping in and out of his thighs.

“Show off,” Jared teases, not minding at all, since he loves his boyfriend watching, loves _performing_.

Jace practically purrs underneath him, and Jared resituates himself, grabbing at Jace’s hips and beginning to move with intention. His thighs feel thick and soft, warm and smooth. It’s a wholly different feel than fucking someone’s tight ass, but Jared likes this too, like the strange sense of domination it gives him.

“Tighten them up a bit for me,” he says, voice getting gruff. “Bend your back just like – yeah.”

Underneath him, Jace arches his back and begins to move back, a slow thrust counter to Jared’s movement and together they make a gentle rocking motion that quickly has Jared feeling his balls tighten and a zing of arousal deep in his gut.

“Baby,” he gets out before biting his lip, too late.

“No, it’s okay,” Jace pants, turning his head back to demand kisses that Jared gives, taking away his breath in return. “Call me anything. Slut, baby, whatever.”

Jared laughs in between breaths. “Yeah? Are you a praise slut? Wanna be my little cumslut?”

“Okay, maybe stick with the ‘baby,’” Jace responds, somehow translating an eyeroll into his tone.

“I agree,” pipes up Michael, his voice almost echoing in the room.

Jared looks up to see Michael sprawled and jacking himself off a little faster. His hand on his long, thick cock is a gorgeous sight, and Jared never gets tired of watching him masturbate for his own pleasure, while Jared gets none. Of course, right now, it’s the best of both worlds, Jared getting to see it but also getting the pleasure from Jace’s tight grip on his cock.

He drops his head to Jace’s sweaty back, keeping his eyes on Michael even as he releases one of Jace’s hips to fumble for the lube. He gets it finally, sticking his tongue out at Michael’s knowing grin, and slicks up his fingers, gliding them over Jace’s ass.

“I’m going to finger you open. Get you all nice and ready, make you cum – and then I’m _not_ going to fuck you. You’re gonna be good and patient, and work for it. If you’re really good, I might cum _on_ you, at least. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Jared, _fuck_ ,” Jace says, trying to shove his ass back further. Jared’s balls are literally slapping against his cheeks.

He pulls back enough to slip his hand back in between and he feels down Jace’s body to slip in between his cheeks, pulling them apart with his fingers just enough so his lubed thumb can press against his rim. Jace keens.

“Baby, you make such pretty noises,” Jared says, pleased. For the sound, he places his thumb just right and tugs at Jace’s rim.

A moan follows this move and soon, Jared can’t hold back, and he pushes his thumb in, biting at Jace’s back as he feels the heat envelop his digit. Jace is tight – really tight – but underneath Jared, he’s moaning like a whore; desperate, needy.

“What did I say about being good?” he demands, when Jace tries to swallow his entire thumb rather than letting Jared set the pace.

He immediately stills.

“Good boy,” Jared says, knowing how good the phrase makes him feel and hoping Jace likes it, too. It garners that pleased sigh once more and Jace goes almost limp under him.

With that, Jared is able to slowly work this thumb in and out, pulling at Jace’s rim, getting it good and lubed, as well as resuming his gentle thrusts between his legs. Eventually, to Michael and Jace’s growing moans, he’s able to slip a second finger in. Once he finds Jace’s prostate, he stops.

“No,” comes a pitiful whine that almost makes Jared snort. “Why did you stop?”

“Have you been good?” he prompts.

“What do you want? Anything. Anything!”

With that pretty begging, Jared shifts and begins fucking Jace’s thighs in earnest again. He starts fucking his two more dexterous fingers in and out. The action is accompanied by slick, wet sounds, Jace’s ass sucking his fingers in deeper, pressing them against his prostate. It gives Jared the unusual feeling he’s fucking Jace two ways.

Jace puts his face back in the pillow below him, hoisting himself up on his elbows and somehow clenching tighter around Jared’s cock, pulling a low groan out of him. He moves back and forth, and they build a rhythm all while Michael is quietly murmuring at them from his chair and his breathing grows louder.

Then, Jace clenches down, impossibly hard on Jared’s fingers – so hard he can’t move them – and he cums, his cock spurting beneath him without being touched. The noise he makes is high-pitched and endless, as Jared keeps fucking between his thighs, teasing his perineum and cock until Jared is shaking and begging him to stop.

“Stop? You want me to stop?” he teases, fucking in and along his crack, teasing his rim with his cock, now that he’s been able to remove his fingers. The room is hot and sticky and smells like sex.

“So…much…” Jace breathes out, and Jared takes pity on him, slowing down and pulling back, though keeping his cock pressed against the crease of his ass.

“Have you been good?” he asks, tilting his body so Michael can see his cock nestled between Jace’s cheeks.

“Yes, please. Cum on me.”

“Alright, baby. Since you asked so nicely.”

He pulls back up to his knees and spreads Jace’s ass with both hands. Then, adjusting his grip to one hand, he jacks off and after several fast movements, orgasm hits him and cum spurts out of his cock, dripping thick and white right on Jace’s hole. It looks puffy and pale pink from use. As he bites his lip, gasping, he watches as cum rolls down, falling onto the sheets as more spurts out of his cock in a final lurch of pleasure.

Seconds later, he hears Michael’s gentle roar as he too comes, hand moving fast on his cock, the sound wet with lube and then cum. Jared lets himself fall onto the bed alongside Jace, feeling the other man’s racing heartbeat and seeing his glazed eyes and parted lips as his gaze flickers between Jared and Michael.

Jared’s eyes close, sated.

~~~

Michael walks out of the bathroom, boxer briefs snug across his ass once more. He looks soft and content, despite not being a participant in the traditional sense. He comes over to Jared, brushing back a lock of hair that has fallen out of its gelled hold from sex. He leans down and kisses Jared, just like he does every night at bedtime: soft and wet, his tongue teasing Jared’s lips but going no further. 

Jared melts into it, a quiet rumble of a hum emanating from his chest, wrapping his arms around Michael’s soft waist.

“You two want anything?” he asks, pulling back from Jared to look them both over. Jace is still lying on the bed, naked, a hint of haze remaining in his deep brown eyes. He curls over towards Jared, bringing one knee up around Jared’s hips, encasing him.

“Water,” he responds, and Jared nods in agreement.

Michael gives Jared one last peck, lips soft, and then leaves the bedroom. Noises from him puttering around the kitchen echo behind the partially closed door.

“You want to stay?” Jared asks Jace. “Or I’ll get you an Uber, if you prefer.”

Jace looks up at him, his dark skin a stunning contrast to the light gray sheets. His gaze is appraising once more. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” he says, hedgingly.

Jared shakes his head. The action knocks loose some more hair and he scrubs at his undercut before running a hand through the still gelled parts to shake it all out. “I like you. Michael likes you. I’m not saying be our boyfriend or move in just yet, but I do cook a mean pancake in the morning.”

Jace’s lips curl up. “I enjoy a good pancake. Breakfast _is_ my favorite meal.”

“Deal.” Jared flips over and curls around Jace, the two snuggling like giddy schoolgirls.

A chuckle interrupts them, and Jared looks up to see Michael holding three bottles of water in one hand and a couple of granola bars in the other. He’s suddenly starving and grabs the snacks from Michael’s hand like a vulture, tossing one at Jace.

After a moment he looks up to see Jace and Michael exchanging amused glances over the top of his head.

“What? I need my energy,” he says, but with a mouthful of granola it comes out garbled and Jace begins to laugh, followed by Michael – and then all three are cracking up.

Setting the waters down on the nightstand, Michael asks, still laughing, “Got room for me in there?” It’s technically directed to both of them, but it’s his way of asking Jace if he’s comfortable sharing the bed.

Jace scoots over, gliding his long limbs across the sheets in a stunning display of muscle and skin. Jared follows and Michael slides in behind him, passing over the waters once settled.

The three of them fall asleep like that, after more exchanging of kisses, tangled together, warm and sated.

Jared can’t wait for what the morning brings.


End file.
